A user may use a digital video recorder (DVR) device to record a program for later viewing. For example, according to a hybrid cloud-based DVR architecture, the DVR device may be a user device that stores the program, and a cloud device manages a DVR service. In view of this architecture, the DVR device communicates with the cloud device, which may be managed by a provider of the program, in order to provide the DVR service. For example, the DVR device communicates with the cloud device in order to record a program, play a program, and receive other services offered under the DVR service.